Heaven and Earth
by Ryth76
Summary: "Aang, what does color look like?" – Aang kissed her, and answered gently, "Like this." 30 sentences of Taang with Sukka, Jetara, Zutara, and Harutara on the side. This is a collection of short flash fiction.


**A/N: This couple is actually cute after I thought about it. They do complement each other in a way. Hopefully, I gave these two justice. Includes Sukka, Zutara, Jetara, and Harutara as side pairings. Unlike Kataang and Zutara, I never really explored Taang much. It's a shame. They are really cute and complementary, as I said before.  
**

**

* * *

Heaven and Earth**

_30 Taang Sentences_

_

* * *

_

**Drown** – It wasn't training Aang to earthbend that brought them together, but rather the swimming lessons Aang gave her after the incident at the Serpent's Pass.

**Bug** – Toph didn't know what the feeling she felt when he looked at her was, but whatever it was pissed her off.

**Brush** – Aang loved the way Toph's face grew peaceful as he raked Katara's brush through her thick bushy hair.

**Comfort** – When Toph grumbled about the bed being too soft, Aang pulled her on top of him and she conceded this was a little better.

**Excuse** – When Aang announced to her parents their plans on getting engaged, it gave the Bei Fongs a reason to dislike the Avatar.

**Awe** – The worst date was the one watching fireflies; Toph listened to Aang's sighs and gasps of amazement until she couldn't take any more and punched him in the arm.

**Complement** – When Aang's fear of responsibility took him over, Toph quickly pushed him on the right path with a few choice words; when she started to get testy, Aang quickly calmed her down with a gentle touch.

**Question** – "Aang, what does color look like?" – Aang kissed her, and answered gently, "Like this."

**Strangle** – Aang wasn't used to her being so short next to him, so when they met after two years, he nearly choked her in an eager hug.

**Bitter** – Aang asked her if she was bitter towards her parents for not coming to their wedding; Toph said she wasn't – and he felt her lie.

**Skeleton** – She formed a tomb around the beloved monk's bones and took the silently crying Avatar's hand in hers with a firm reassuring squeeze.

**Grudge** – She wasn't one to hold grudges outside losing a fight, but she made Katara the exception when she realized Aang had initially liked the waterbender, but settled for her after Katara fell in love with Jet again.

**Speech** – There came a time when Aang couldn't hear Toph's voice and she couldn't see him. They held hands in silence and darkness, feeling the love that surpassed all sight and sound.

**Escape** – He felt smothered as he watched the woman he loved stand beside his former nemesis at the altar; his shaking only stilled at Toph's surprisingly gentle touch, and he felt a release from his sadness.

**Short** – Toph told Aang she liked tall guys; Aang began to measure his height on Appa's leg every morning.

**Ninja** – "Ninjas couldn't sneak on me," Toph boasted – Aang tried it out with Zuko's help and realized to his chagrin that she was right.

**Quantity** – Katara and Sokka barely dodged the wall of rock rising around the snuggling little couple and Toph answered their rants simply with, "I'd like a little quantity time with Aang," – Aang decided not to correct her as she closed the roof above their private enclosure and kissed him.

**Lonely** – Toph's chest hurt as Sokka kissed Suki and she felt the sorrow radiating off Aang as Katara snuggled up with Zuko, and so gave the emptiness the name 'loneliness;' she decided not to face the feeling alone, so sat beside Aang and took his hand in hers.

**Night** – Aang liked the night when he was with Toph; he felt more connected to her in the gloom and shadows that made one feel blind.

**Torture** – "That tickles!" Toph laughed, so Aang proceeded to tickle her ribs until a pillar of stone knocked him off his feet.

**Begin** – When asked when they started to fall for each other, Aang and Toph would answer it didn't matter when – brushing aside the fact that neither of them could remember when it started.

**Betray** – When Toph asked him how he would feel if she fell for Zuko too, Aang admitted, "Betrayed," and was rewarded with a peck on the cheek.

**Ache** – All the bruises, cracked bones, and head-splitting concussions couldn't dampen Aang's spirits as he enjoyed his morning spar with his new girlfriend.

**Mood** – Aang asked if the candlelight helped set the mood, before realizing in embarrassment that Toph couldn't see anything in the room at all.

**Forbid** – Her father forbade her from moving into the Southern Airtemple with Aang, fearing she would fall to her death; Toph did and she didn't.

**Stalk** – Whenever he walked alone with Toph, he felt like he was being followed, but brushed it off as the paranoia from nine months on the run; they returned to camp to hear Katara and Sokka snickering to each other for unknown reasons.

**Wonder** – There was a short list of things that amazed Toph, and the realization that Aang would in the end choose a rough earthbender over a kind and gentle waterbender topped it.

**Laugh** – Aang chased the giggling girl through the swamp, not realizing he would begin to pursue that gleeful sound with his heart.

**Tremble** – the Earth trembled beneath them as they quarreled for the first time as a couple; Sokka and Katara stayed away from them for a week, and nervously stayed close together to protect each other from any flying rocks should the heated argument start up again.

**Son** – The mud-covered guests complained their child was free-spirited, loud, and rude; Toph commented cheerfully, "Yep, that's our boy," and Aang chuckled a nervous apology to the irritated waterbender and her mustached husband.

* * *

A/N: I was sick yesterday, but I feel better today :)

Anyway, I hope everyone likes this. Please review even if you don't.


End file.
